Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a phase locked loop, and more particularly, to a phase locked loop having a dual bandwidth and a method of operating the phase locked loop.
A charge-pump-type phase locked loop is used to generate a system clock for various digital devices. The output signal of the charge-pump-type phase locked loop may include various noise, such as a charge pump noise (CP noise) and a voltage-controlled oscillator noise (VCO noise), for example. It is desirable to provide a phase locked loop with reduced noise and thus improved noise properties.